


Scarlett's Tale

by Spazens



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazens/pseuds/Spazens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Loki meet at a chance, will she ever meet him again? Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlett's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I don't even know. Please tell me what you think.... hmm. Story.

“Daddy!” Scarlett jumped onto her father in excitement. “Wake up Daddy!”

Tony rolled over groggily until he saw his daughter’s bright blue eyes. Suddenly he picked up Scarlett and swung her around. She laughed in amusement. Today she got to go into work with, who she thought to be, the best man in the world, her father the notorious Tony Stark. Scarlett had been up since 4:30 am and was completely ready to leave for S.H.I.E.L.D. She pushed her father into the kitchen.

She, a five year-old girl, had made Stark an entire breakfast all by herself. His little girl never ceased to amaze him. But then again it was only cereal.

“Daddy! Eat so we can go!” She was all too excited. The S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier was, to her, the most fun place on -above- earth. She had only been up there once before and that was by accident. She had snuck into Tony’s Audi and he hadn’t realized until they were at the landing dock.

Even though she had made breakfast she was still in her pyjamas. So she skipped off to her room so she could get dressed. Scarlett grabbed hold of the two drawer handles and pulled them open, flying backwards in the process. After recollecting her thoughts and mind set, she realized that she hadn’t even needed to open the drawer for what she had picked out to wear was in her closet. Laughing at her forgetfulness she pushed the drawer closed. The closet door was already open so she jumped and grabbed the hangar with her purple sundress on it. She changed and ran out of her room just to have Tony grab her up and put her on his shoulders.

“Are you ready Daddy?”

“Yes darling, I’m ready.” Tony walked down the stairs with her still on his shoulders. He dropped her down as they reached the car. She ran and opened the car door, swinging it open

“Careful!” Tony said in a concerned voice. Scarlett carefully closed the door. They headed off.

“Can we listen to music?” Scarlett loved to listen to music, and she listened to all the music Tony did so it was an easy choice on what to listen too in the car. Tony put on the ultimate metal band, Black Sabbath. Thankfully Scarlett had no clue what they were singing about, since it wasn’t always the most child friendly music on the market. The drive to the docking port was only a short distance away. Scarlett measured it to be two and a half songs away.

After those two and a half songs ended they had arrived at the dock. Tony parked in his specifically marked parking spot reserved only for him. Scarlett hopped out of the car and grabbed onto Tony’s hand. They walked onto the craft and it began lift off. They walked to the bridge passing various S.H.I.E.L.D agents on the way. Scarlett knew every one of their names. As they walked onto the bridge everyone was there. Black Widow and Hawkeye sat at the far end of the table, Banner was standing in the back with a quizzical look on his face, Captain had been given an handheld video game system and was completely lost at the motives of it, Thor was polishing his hammer, it was like he had an infatuation with it...

Scarlett ran to Banner and hugged his legs. “Uncle Banner! Pick me up!” He did as told and grabbed her back and legs. She hung to him until he hadn’t the strength to keep her up any longer. Then she ran to Captain and hugged him around his neck.

“Capt’n! How’re you?” Captain set the game down and picked up Scarlett. He grabbed her legs where the dress fell and spun her upside down. Scarlett laughed joyfully as her hair hung in the air. He held her right side up and she ruffled his dirty blond hair.

“I’m fine lil’ lady.” Captain set Scarlett down gently. Next she went and said hello to Black Widow and Hawkeye. They were very nonchalant about it. Tiptoeing towards Fury she almost made it up behind him until he spun around and went “BOO!” Scarlett screamed and ran to Stark. For a moment she hid behind his legs, then realizing it was just Fury she schooched up to him and said “Hi...”

Food, Scarlett was yearning for something to eat.  She had snuck away from Stark and was searching the helicarrier for the kitchen. She had seen someone go into the room on the right. He was in there for a while then came out.

“Maybe it’s the kitchen?!” she thought. She scurried into the room. It looked nothing like a kitchen, at all, whatsoever. But she still decided to venture forth

The room was dark,  hardly enough light to see. She tripped over the stairs in front her. Her small body made the loudest clunk, and someone in the room stood up, surprised. Scarlett traversed up the stairs carefully, not to fall again. She had grabbed the railing and slowly made her way to the flat flooring. Suddenly lights came on within a glass container. Standing within the container, was a man with the eyes of a demon. His skin was blue, eyes glowing red. The demonic eyes fell upon Scarlett. She had a terrified look upon her face. The man must of felt ashamed. He went back and sat down in the far side of the tank.  His skin returned to a human tone. His eyes became a shining green. They were foggie though, as if scared of his surroundings. Scarlett moved cautiously towards the container. She was concerned for the man. His stature was scary but Scarlett could tell he had a heart.

“Child,” the man stated, “why have you come?” Scarlett just stood there, looking in the glass, observing the man.

“Why are you in here?” She finally said after five minutes. “ Did you do something wrong?”

He hesitated to answer the girls question. “Yes, I did something extremely wrong.” One could tell he was ashamed of what he had done, whatever it was. “I better not tell you what I did.”

“Ok,” Scarlett jumped up on the railing and sat staring intently at the man.

“Tell me girl. What is your name?”

Scarlett contemplated telling him for a moment, then decided it would be no harm. “My name is Scarlett Marie Stark. What’s yours?” She inquired eagerly.

“I, young one, am Loki Odi-” he paused at his mistake, “Loki Laufeyson. Rightful King Of Asgard.” Scarlett seemed amused.

“Loki, Lah-fee-sun” she sounded it out, “Did I say it right?”

Loki laughed, “More or less, you can just call me Loki.”

“What did you mean by, “Rightful King Of Asgard?” And, what is Asgard?”

“Well, my brother Thor-”

“As I was saying, my brother Thor was to become king of Asgard. But before he father could bestow kinghood upon him an, incident, occurred and he was banished.” before she could question what banished ment he explained, “To be banished is like not being able to come back to that place. Now, since I was second in line for the throne, I became king. But then I realized my true nature.Before I thought that I was an Asgardian and Odin’s son. Then it was later revealed to me that I am not from Asgard at all, but from Yodenheim.

Scarlett seemed confused “What’s a Yodemhem?”

“It’s another realm. Like Asgard.”

“Oh, ok.” She settled into a new position on the railing.

“To my father, I suppose I will never be great enough.” His stopped and seemed saddened. Scarlett mind was wandering to her father. She wondered what his thoughts were of her, how much he cared for her. She fell backwards and her body got enthralled within the arms of the machine. Loki rushed to the edge of his container.

“Are you alright?” He yells from his containment. Scarlett wriggles her way out of her predicament and stands on the ground of the room. She flashes a thumbs up to Loki acknowledging that she’s OK. She brushes the dust off of her dress and begins to climb up the arms.

“Careful!” yelled Loki. He seemed to be concerned for the young girl, which was strange for a villain. Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. His green eyes had a concerned fog covering them the entire time she was retrieving herself. When she reached the railing she jumped up and swung her self through the rails. You could hear a small sigh of relief coming from Loki’s direction. The frost giant seemed to have a heart, such an uncommon feat.

“What a rush of adventure!” stated Scarlett.

“Are you ok?” Loki’s voice was scratchy and rasping.

“I’m fine... Loki, are you ok? Your voice has gotten... bad.”

“I should be of no concern to you young one. While my voice may be raspy I doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D. would do anything.” Suddenly Stark burst into the room. Scarlett hid by jumping under the deck.

“Loki,” Stark began, “Have you seen a little girl about yea-high," he motioned with his hand, "with blondish hair?”

“No Mr. Stark, I have not seen your daughter,” the lie came rolling off his silver tongue like any other sentence. He seemed to just have a way with words. Scarlett snuck out the door just before Tony spun around to exit the room. she was standing in the doorway when Tony noticed her.

“Scarlett!” he ran and picked her up., “Thank god you’re safe.” He pressed his lips against her cheek. “Don’t ever wander off again. I thought I was going to lose you.” Stark squeezed her again. As he began to leave, Scarlett still in his arms, she waved goodbye to the man she would, most likely, never see again.


End file.
